


Thoughts of an Inanimate Object – The One Ring

by Duckiehuey



Series: The Lives of Inanimate Objects [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Other, Weird Writing Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiehuey/pseuds/Duckiehuey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts and life of the One Ring because it is one piece of awesome that nothing could match to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of an Inanimate Object – The One Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of while working with only 2 hours of sleep.

In the old lore, it was said that Sauron had poured all of his malice, hate, and greed for power into a simple looking ring. It was called the One Ring by many and for many a year it was a symbol of power and authority for the Dark Lord.

  
However what the lore never counted on was that the Ring had a will of its own other than the need to rule along aside its master and creator.

  
First off, it liked being treasured among all other objects. So what if a crown had more diamonds than it should – the One Ring was a special piece of gold that never tarnish over time nor did it burn under the blaze of mortal fire (never mind Mount Doom – that place was scary, seriously does anyone want to go back to the place they were literally born from?)

  
Second, the One Ring loved to be shown off. After all, it was the ultimate of perfection for a ring. Could any ring (mortal or of power) possibly match up to it? Who cares about the pretty little swirls of the Elvan rings or the majestic stones of the Dwarvan rings? The One Ring was quite sure that it had never gotten caught on some gown or felt bulk. It ignores the mortal rings of power because seriously – no competition there.

  
Last of all, the One Ring enjoyed traveling.

  
Which may have been the reason why it ‘failed’ to help out its master and creator when Sauron’s arm got chopped by Isildur with a broken blade. Although to be fair, the One Ring was pretty confident the slaves of Mordor would have everything ready for its master’s return in the future.

  
For a while, it amused the One Ring to be traveling with the King of Gondor, however it grew rather bored quickly as Isildur’s mind was too easy to manipulate. Also it was rather creepy the King was planning on handing it down to his heirs and the One Ring did not like the idea of being passed down to a line of easy men.

  
So after a quick farewell to the King of Gondor – pity he died rather quick, the One Ring would have loved to hear the King go mad from its disappearance – the ring floated down the river until it decided to sink to the ground. It decided the bottom of the river would make a nice resting spot for a time.

  
Centuries past and the One Ring enjoyed an easy life of feeling the water flow and making the river rocks smooth them down to pebbles.

  
Then one day it caught sight of a boat and decided to see what the outside world was like now. Catching the light, the One Ring was retrieved from the bottom of the river – now rather shallow from Time and found itself in the hands of one of the River Folk. It had been sometime since the One Ring influenced the minds of sentinel beings (fish don’t count and if anyone believed that the One Ring had caused the fish to battle amongst themselves – they were obvious smoking up a bad batch of leaf.)

  
The One Ring was amused with the fight between two good friends and enjoyed the ending quite well, but was not happy with winner – Sméagol. The ring had believed that all beings were easy to manipulate to its will. What it did not realize was that Sméagol – later calling itself Gollum, would hoard it in the dark boring caves under the mountains that were ruled by the Goblin King. It did not expect Sméagol to be rather stubborn in keeping it close and it did not expect for Sméagol to only desire it.

  
Men, Elves, Dwarves, and other living being of Middle Earth easily had other desires that the One Ring could use of its own ends, but Sméagol had no other desire than keeping the ring.

  
To be honest, it freaked the One Ring out.

  
So the One Ring did everything in its power to ruin Sméagol. It ravage the poor creature’s mind until there was only pieces – still did not stop Sméagol's obsession. The ring proceeds to deformed Sméagol's body until he was but a shadow of the person he once was. Later the One Ring whispered to Sméagol until it convinced him that he had the spirits of two people – one called Gollum and the other called Precious.

  
However this only entertained the ring for a couple of centuries before it got bored and began to listen for the news of the outside world. The goblins were nosy fellows and sometimes the One Ring would hear a bit of news that raised its hopes to be out of the ownership of Gollum.

  
It heard the news of the dragon and thought crossly that the dragon was useless as it went after a bunch of Dwarvan gold instead of to the One Ring itself. The One Ring was quite sure that it was worth more than mortal gold easily hands down.

  
Luckily it was only a few decades before the One Ring managed its escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, but this guy needs to have its say.


End file.
